


Детектив в шоколаде (The Chocolate-Dipped Detective)

by Merla



Series: Еда - это весело. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bananas, Bubble Bath, Chocolate, Crack, Humor, M/M, Texting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Шоколадная ванна с пузыриками, Юмор, намеки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: Джон уехал. Шерлоку скучно. Обмен сообщениями. Шоколад тоже замешан.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Chocolate-Dipped Detective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/948067) by [i_ship_an_armada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_an_armada/pseuds/i_ship_an_armada), [ShinySherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock). 



 

(2:19 a.m.)

Джон. У нас кончилось молоко.

 

_(2:20)_

_Знаешь, Теско работает 24 часа в сутки._

 

(2:23)

Я кое-чем занят. С моей стороны будет неразумно выходить из дома.

 

_(2:23)_

_Боюсь спрашивать, но чем конкретно ты занят?_

 

(2:25)

Экспериментом. Кстати, не включай тостер. Может быть опасно.

 

_(2:26)_

_Тебе настолько скучно? Посылаешь мне сообщения посреди ночи и портишь электроприборы._

 

(2:30)

Мне не скучно. Я экспериментирую. Это для расследования и мне нужна была деталь от тостера, следовательно, я разобрал его.

(2:31)

Я собрал его обратно, но осталась лишняя деталь…

 

_(2:32)_

_И для чего тебе понадобилось молоко?_

 

(2:32)

Для чая.

(2:32)

Очевидно.

(2:33)

Когда ты вернёшься домой?

 

_(2:35)_

_В воскресенье днём. И я говорил тебе об этом. Несколько раз._

_(2:36)_

_Хотя._

 

(2:39)

???

 

_(2:40)_

_Подожди._

_(2:45)_

_Спустился на первый этаж. Тут очень… расслабляюще. Тихо._

 

(2:46)

Тебе не нравится расслабляться.

 

_(2:46)_

_Действительно не нравится._

_(2:47)_

_Ты должно быть заразил меня . Я слышу твой голос в голове. «СКУЧНО!» Это ужасно._

 

(2:53)

Очевидно, что общение с Джиной не доставляет тебе удовольствия.

 

_(2:53)_

_Глория._

 

(2:54)

Всё равно. Ты пишешь мне сообщения посреди ночи. О чём это тебе говорит?

 

_(2:55)_

_Да. Я знаю. Спасибо, даже я могу сделать этот вывод._

 

(3:01)

Микроволновку я бы тоже не включал.

(3:01)

По крайней мере, пока запах не выветрится.

 

_(3:02)_

_Я делаю вывод, что ты, придурок, намеренно портишь электроприборы, чтобы заставить меня вернуться домой пораньше._

 

(3:03)

…

(3:04)

Это смешно.

 

_(3:10)_

_Я тоже по тебе скучаю._

 

_____

 

(10:01 a.m.)

Джон. Я обнаружил, что у меня неестественная одержимость шоколадным печеньем. Я ходил в Теско и купил по пачке печенья каждой фирмы.

(10:01)

Их было двенадцать.

(10:02)

И я забыл молоко.

 

_(10: 05)_

_Наконец-то эксперимент, который мне бы понравился и я не могу тебе с ним помочь. И, разумеется, ты забыл молоко._

 

(10:07)

Страсть к шоколаду указывает на определённый гормональный дисбаланс.

 

_(10:08)_

_Нет, это указывает на то, что ты ужасный сластёна, о чём мы с тобой оба знаем, и у тебя низкий самоконтроль, когда дело доходит до упомянутых сладостей, что нам тоже известно._

 

(10:11)

Впитывается ли шоколад через кожу? Думаю, мне необходимо это выяснить.

 

_(10:12)_

_Думаю, я не против, чтобы ты проверил. Пошли мне фото._

 

(10:20)

Джон. Я погуглил. Мне нужно это.

 

_(10:20)_

_Ни при каких условиях ты не будешь наполнять ванные в квартире ничем кроме воды._

 

(10:30)

http://www.wikihow.com/Make-a-Chocolate-Bubble-Bath

 

_(10:35)_

_Ладно, может сработать. Только не пей это._

 

(10:38)

Я уверен, что могу поменять ингредиенты так, чтобы получился такой же эффект, и при этом, оно не будет токсичным при приёме внутрь.

 

_(10:41)_

_Это может помочь. http://www.candyfavorites.com/big-bubbles-edible-candy . Уж как я тебе потакаю – хорошо, что я не дантист._

 

(10:47)

Только что заказал три коробки. Экспресс-доставка из магазина, который доставляет в тот же день. Их привезут после обеда.

 

_(10:48)_

_Ну, конечно, ты заказал._

_(10:49)_

_Шерлок._

_(10:50)_

_Она хочет «походить по антикварным лавкам»._

 

(10:50)

Нет.

 

_(10:51)_

_Правильно. Извините, но никакой секс этого не стоит. Мне нужен план, как от неё свалить._

 

(11:00)

Джон. Скажи ей, что ты нужен мне для расследования.

(11:02)

Или трёх.

(11:04)

Забудь, что я это сказал.

 

_(11:10)_

_Ладно. Соврал ей про убийство госчиновника под прикрытием. Абсолютная хрень._

 

(11:15)

То есть, ты приедешь домой пораньше?

 

_(11:16)_

_Тебя не проведёшь. :) Да. Пораньше. Следующим же поездом._

 

(11:17)

Следующий поезд в Лондон отправляется только завтра вечером. Тебе должно быть об этом известно.

 

_(11:25)_

_Чёрт побери. Я, блять, ненавижу деревню. Такси тут тоже нет._

 

(11:29)

Я говорил тебе не ехать с Грейси.

 

_(11:40)_

_Глория. Я нашёл транспорт. Буду дома через 85 часов. Плюс, минус._

 

(11:42)

85 часов - это нелепейшее количество времени.

 

_(11:43)_

_Эти лошади очень, очень старые._

 

(11:43)

…

(11:44)

Ты шутишь. Ты же знаешь, я не всегда могу определить.

 

_(11:45)_

_Я искренне желаю, чтобы это была шутка. Я сижу в какой-то повозке, запряженной лошадьми и вокруг меня овощи._

 

(11:46)

Это неправда, пока ты не сфотографируешь это.

 

_(11:46)_

_Ты хотел сказать «фотки, или этого не было»?_

 

(11:47)

Твои познания в поп-культуре бесконечно впечатляют меня. Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду.

(11:48)

Твой водитель хотя бы интересен?

(11:48)

Остроумный?

(11:49)

Красивый?

(11:49)

Интересное количество волос на лице?

 

_(11:50)_

_О да. Он потрясающий. Поздоровайся с Дереком. Он «араббер» – торгует овощами с повозки._

_(11:51)_

_И да, он вообще-то довольно остроумный.  Мы потрясающе проводим время, болтаем, путешествуя со скоростью где-то 2 мили в век._

 

(11:52)

Ты мнёшь его бананы?

 

_(11:53)_

_Я бы никогда не стал мять чужие бананы._

 

(11:54)

Это намёк, правильно?

 

_(11:54)_

_О, ты ещё не потерян. Есть надежда._

 

(11:55)

Не понимаю, как моя способность разглядеть, что бананы=члены, даёт тебе надежду.

(11:55)

Надежду на ЧТО?

 

_(11:59)_

_Ничего. Забудь, что я говорил что-то о бананах и их метафорическом значении._

_(12:00)_

_Возможно, через минуту мне придётся вылезти и помочь толкнуть эту штуку, так что не волнуйся, если я не сразу отвечу на сообщение._

 

(12:01)

Надеюсь, ты вооружён. Его поза указывает на то, что он что-то скрывает.

(12:20)

Джон?

(1:12)

ДЖОН

(1:33)

Если ты так шутишь, то мне совсем не смешно. Ты можешь отвлечься на минуту от толкания и ответить.

(1:49)

Если только Дерек и впрямь не оказался преступником и не держит тебя под дулом пистолета, который он прятал за поясом. Ты ведь заметил это, правда?

(1:54)

ДЖОН!!!

 

_(1:57)_

_О, маловерный. Дерек был совершенным джентльменом. Меня доставили на вокзал в Хастингсе. Никаких игр с пистолетом. И да, я *заметил*, что он вооружён, спасибо большое._

 

(1:57)

Ох.

(1:58)

В мою защиту могу отметить, что ты обычно ненаблюдательный.

 

_(2:00)_

_Спасибо. Зато неплохо умею оценивать угрозу, так что успокойся. Кстати, я на поезде в Лондон, который отправляется в 2:15._

 

(2:14)

Твои способности к математике… спорны. Как ты рассчитал 85 часов?

 

_(2:16)_

 

(2:17)

За что мне такой взгляд? Я прав.

(2:18)

Как обычно.

 

_(2:19)_

_Оскорбления обычно не вызывают улыбки, и даже ты мог понять, что я использовал сарказм._

_(2:21)_

_Боже. Я грязный. Женщина только что посмотрела на меня, покрытого толстым слоем пыли, и довольно быстро направилась в другой вагон. Я пахну лошадьми. И репой._

 

(2:27)

Восхитительно.

(2:28)

Я узнал что-то новое.

У этой камеры есть функция масштабирования.

 

_(2:29)_

_Это. Неплохой вид. Хорошо справился._

 

(2:30)

Сарказм. Я понял.

 

_(2:31)_

_Видишь? У нас практически симбиоз. Ты учишь меня чему-то. Я учу тебя чему-то. Потрясающе, бля._

 

(2:33)

Ты учишь меня о пузырящихся конфетах и сарказме. Вряд ли это необходимые жизненные навыки.

 

_(2:34)_

_Не издевайся. Когда-нибудь у нас будет дело, включающее саркастичные пузырящиеся конфеты и ты скажешь мне спасибо._

_(2:35)_

_Подожди. Почему ты в простыне?_

 

(2:38)

Зачем одеваться? Расследований нет. Тебя нет. СКУЧНО.

 

_(2:40)_

_Ты мог бы принять экспериментальную шоколадную ванну._

_(2:41)_

_На самом деле, мне ванна нужнее._

 

(2:42)

а)Посыльный будет только через час. Я проверял. б)Я буду рад, если ты примешь участие в моем шоколадном эксперименте когда вернёшься домой.

 

_(2:45)_

_Ты… практикуешься в намёках?_

 

(2:59)

…

(3:02)

…

(3:03)

… Возможно…

 

_(3:21)_

_Ладно. Когда я вернусь домой, ты это повторишь, хорошо? И может быть, если я буду видеть твоё лицо, то смогу понять, шутишь ты или нет._

 

(3:30)

Джон. Я часто шучу?

 

_(3:45)_

_Боже._

_(3:57)_

_Это самый медленный поезд в Англии._

 

(4:02)

Запасы шоколада уже здесь.

 

_(4:05)_

_Чтоб тебя, Шерлок!_

_(4:11)_

_Шерлок?_

_(4:23)_

_Я имел в виду «чтоб тебя» в хорошем смысле._

 

(4:47)

Я понял. Когда ты будешь дома?

 

_(4:47)_

_Ещё долго. Семь минут._

 

(4:48)

Ощущения… странные. «Скользко», наверно самое подходящее слово. Но… мне это нравится.

(4:50)

На вкус тоже приемлемо.

(4:51)

Где ты?

 

_(4:52)_

_Такси. Скоро._

 

(4:52)

Это больше, чем семь минут. Я же сказал, у тебя ужасно с математикой.

 

_(4:55)_

_Я за дверью. И ровно через 85 секунд я, весь воняющий лошадьми и репой, поднимусь и оближу твоё покрытое шоколадными пузыриками лицо._

 

(4:58)

А как же Линда?

 

_(4:59)_

_На хрен Линду._

 

(5:01)

Я слышу, что ты на кухне. Ты колеблешься. Нам нужно это обсудить?

 

_(5:02)_

_Я тебя тоже слышу._

_(5:03)_

_Я не хочу разговаривать._

_(5:03)_

_Я хочу войти._

 

(5:04)

Что тебя останавливает?

 

_(5:05)_

_Ничего._

 

(5:05)

Через тридцать секунд я отложу телефон в сторону. Жду тебя с нетерпением в нашей большой, наполненной шоколадом ванне.

 

_(5:05)_

_Вхожу._

 


End file.
